


Lightsaber

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Lightsaber, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of sorts, of the word Lightsaber from One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81. A possible situation as it might have been. </p>
<p>The word was Lighsaber, the line; Ty and Anders stare at the fluorescent tubes on Mike’s table for all of two seconds before they both grab one and start making lightsaber noises like a couple of kids.</p>
<p>and big thanks as always to Aramirandme81 for the privelage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

Lightsaber

 

“Go in there and wait,” Mike nods towards the garage and Anders follows Ty inside. Ty is just a little more comfortable than Anders in doing so but then Ty do not have memories of any more serious discussions with Mike in there. Anders has been slammed up against the wall a few times too many to find the room comfortable. He still follows Ty though while Axl remains outside to have a word with Valerie.

 

He does not really care for the garage, but he cares less for Valerie.

 

Inside they wait patiently for about half a minute, then both starts to fidget. Anders looks out the window, Ty checks a shelf, both of them looking around for something to do. Leaving two Johnson brothers alone and bored can be somewhat disastrous as Valerie found out on more than one occasion. Ty was always most well behaved, but when he was bored, he tended to lose some of his good judgement.

 

He still did not know if it was he or Anders who got the idea, but it was both of them who paid for the new kitchen window.

 

Now it appears that there actually might be a distraction for them as they turn to face the other way.

 

Ty and Anders stare at the fluorescent tubes on Mike’s table for all of two seconds before they both grab one and start making lightsaber noises like a couple of kids.

 

“The force is strong in this one,” Anders growls out in his best Darth Vader imitation, which lacks something of the deep, dark and dangerous.

 

“I will never join you,” Ty shots back, making a sweeping motion with his tube.

 

“Ty, I am your father,” Anders holds out his hand, to be smacked by Ty.

 

“The fuck you are!”

 

“Okay,  now that wasn’t in the script,” Anders objects.

 

“Neither is this,” Ty manages to get in behind Anders, giving him a swift kick in the rear that sends him stumbling forward with a laugh and a growl.

 

“You cheap bastard,” he grins.

 

Both brings the tubes around in a wide arc, the two connecting and and breaking with a quite impressive crack and a shower of glass shards.

 

Mike comes running into the garage at the sound, Axl hot on his heels. Both Anders and Ty ducked, covering their heads and they only have a few small nicks on their hands but Mike is glaring daggers at them.

 

“What the fuck were you two doing?” he demands. “Fucking idiots. I told you to behave.”

 

Ty is about to speak, but Anders beats him to it. Raising up his hand he gives a small flick of the wrist. “We are not the idiots you’re looking for,” he deadpans and Mike stops in his tracks.

 

“The fuck?”Mike frowns.

 

“It is he you want,” Anders states seriously and softly, as he points to Axl. “He is the one behind this.” He gestures to the glass shards everywhere.

 

“Axl, you fucking idiot!” Mike spins around and Axl takes a step back.

 

“Is he using Bragi?” he demands. “It’s no fair if he uses Bragi.”

 

“I am not the Bragi you’re looking for,” Anders states.   
  
“I’ve told you not to play with shit like that,” Mike grabs Axl by the arm. “Now, get moving, he turns to the other two. Ty is just about doubled over with laughter he’s trying to hold back, Anders is keeping a perfectly calm face.

 

“But it’s not fair,” Axl objects. “Mike, I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Get moving resistance is futile,” Mike scowls.

 

“No, it’s voltage divided by current,” Anders supplies helpfully and Mike nearly groans while Axl looks confused.

 

“And you two, Kenobi and Vader, you two help him clean it up,” Mike commands.

 

“We will help him clean it up,” Anders flicks his wrist again and Ty loses the battle, howling with laughter.

 

“I thought he’d kill us,” he admitted after Mike had gone back inside for something to drink, claiming he needed it.

 

“Mike introduced us to Star Wars, of course he wouldn’t,” Anders grinned as he and Ty started looking for a broom to sweep up the glass with, while Axl still tried to declare his innocence, that proved to be futile and he soon found himself helping his brothers. “Besides, he and I did this with broomsticks once, and he knocked me out, so he knows he can’t say anything,” he grins. Ty and Axl, imagining Mike with a pretend lightsaber breaks out laughing again.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry. The Cricket also wishes to encourage to the reading of One Word at a Time, as well as everythign else by Aramirandme81, which the Cricket considers to be the greatest thing since instant grits.... ;)   
  
  



End file.
